Touchdown on Love
by bluebirdbeauty
Summary: Bella is trying to balance a career and taking care of her crazy 17yr old brother, having a boyfriend or even finding love is the last thing on her agenda, but that all changes when Edward Cullen walks into her life. Edward makes Bella realize that love is something worth fighting for with him. Love is not as easy as Bella thought as old flames pop up and stir up her relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I've been gone for awhile, but I honestly just haven't had time to sit down and write. I have here and there but nothing really has come up that I feel is going to be a good story. So forgive me for being away so long, I'm just trying to balance having two babies and working and writing on here so I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy the new story, this is just a small first chapter and the next one we will really get into the story. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

"Do you have to chew like that?" I asked my best friend Rosalie as we sat at a small diner around my work eating lunch. "I mean it's like you're killing a little animal in there." Rosalie smiled and closed her mouth.

"I'm frustrated with Emmett, he's been super distant lately." Rosalie sighed. Emmett was Rosalie's fiancé, and he looked like a football player but had the heart of a teddy bear. Rosalie and I had been best friends since our freshman year of high school. She was a genius and had the body of a model. "I have some fucked up heartburn as well."

"You are a mess today." I said picking at my salad. "I got to work late today, I'm surprised they let me go out to lunch."

"Maybe they're letting you have a breather, watching little kids all day does not sound like my cup of tea." I laughed, Rosalie didn't hate kids, she just found them to be a handful. "How's Josh, he has his first football game coming up correct?" Josh was my younger brother, it was senior year and he was captain of his high school football team.

"The coach quit, something with his wife, I don't remember. So they're bringing some new-"

"Oh my god it's Edward Cullen isn't it?" I shrugged "It's Emmett's brother, well adopted brother, but he's moving here! Emmett wouldn't tell me why he kept telling me 'it's not official yet', bullshit."

"Emmett has a brother, since when?" I pushed my plate away and grabbed my water.

"Always," Rosalie laughed "you just never asked. You only know about Alice, because you asked if he had sisters. Emmett is very secretive about his family, but now that Edward is coming you'll have a chance to meet him."

"I don't want to meet him, I just want him to coach Josh's team all the way to States." The waitress delivered our checks and I paid with cash. "I need to get back to work tell Emmett I said hello."

"Wait, please come to dinner tonight. If Emmett is moody tonight I don't think I'll be able to deal with him by myself." Rosalie pouted. "I'd owe you big Bella, please?"

"I guess, it'll be late thought Josh's practice isn't over until eight and I have to pick him up." I smiled "You're lucky I love you." I grabbed my purse and waved goodbye to Rosalie as I walked back to work.

OOO

"The new coach could suck my ass," Josh whined as he fell into the passenger seat next to me. "We did nothing but run, and run and right when practice was about to end he had us run suicides."

"You ended ten minutes early though." I said starting the car "That's got to count for something?"

"He only ended early because he said he had to go get his kids from somewhere, like whatever." he rested back against the seat "What are we getting for dinner?"

"Rosalie invited us over tonight," I chewed on my lip "there might be a small chance that your football coach might be there. He's Emmett's brother." Josh groaned "We won't stay long, promise." We drove to Rosalie's and the extra car in the driveway signaled that Emmett's brother had already arrived. Josh and I walked into the house without knocking, the sound of child's laughter rang through the house and I found Rosalie in the kitchen.

"Hey guys," Rosalie smiled as she stirred something in a pot "Josh how was practice tonight?" Josh grumbled and walked into the living room. I walked over to Rosalie and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Edward's here, with his two daughters."

"Oh that's nic-"

"Hey Rosalie, Emmett want's to know where you put the soccer ball and football at." Whoa, holy god, if the man before me wasn't a male model I wouldn't know what to think. He was tall, probably around six-two, and his body even under clothes I could tell was muscular and beautiful, and his deep green eyes, I couldn't turn away.

"He's such an idiot I told him yesterday where I put everything." Rosalie set the spoon down she was using to stir and walked past me "Oh, Edward this is my best friend Bella Swan, be nice." Once Rosalie left the silence felt awkward.

"Swan, so I take it Josh in there is your son?" Edward asked walking forward and leaning against the counter.

"No he's my little brother," I smiled "he's a handful." Little feet pounded into the kitchen and a tiny little girl, with fire red hair, ran into the kitchen and threw her tiny arms around Edwards legs.

"What's up doll face?" Edward smiled looking down at the little girl. "Already done playing with Uncle Emmy?" The little girl nodded and looked up at me, I waved to her and she blushed and hid behind Edward. "Oh don't be shy," Edward reached down and picked the little girl up "Bella this is Olivia, my daughter."

"Olivia, that is a beautiful name." I smiled "How old are you?" Olivia rested her head on Edward's shoulder and held up three fingers. "Three, whoa you're a big girl aren't you?"

"Dad, Uncle Emmett said to come play catch with him." Another girl, much older walked into the room. She seemed short for her age, but she was gorgeous with the same green eyes as Edward and same red hair as Olivia. "Whose this?"

"I'm Bella," I said holding out my hand so she could shake it "I'm Rosalie's best friend."

"Oh, cool I'm Casey." She smiled "Dad, hurry up okay?" Casey walked back out of the room and Edward shook his head.

"She starts high school tomorrow, crazy how fast time flies." Edward set Olivia down and she took off. "Well it was nice meeting you Bella, I'll see you for dinner."

OOO

I had just finished packing myself and Josh our lunches when my cell phone rang. "Hello?" I answered setting both brown bags in the fridge.

"Bella, oh my god Edward could not keep his eyes off you all night!" Rosalie practically screamed in my ear. "He even asked Emmett if you were single like this could not be any better."

"I don't think it's a good idea Rosalie, he seems to have his hands full with those two girls and what about his ex, or does he even have an ex?" I shuffled into the living room and fell onto the couch.

"Victoria," Rosalie whispered and I heard a door shut "sorry I needed to get away from Emmett, he hates when I talk about her. So his ex is Victoria Volturi, major bitch like massive. She dated Edward for a year and got pregnant, whatever no big deal then she starts turning into a shitty mom. Like she forgot Casey in the car once, and then left the house without her for a whole day!"

"Well maybe she had a lot on her mind?"

"No, she was just to worried about screwing the other guy she was cheating on Edward with. They broke up with Casey was two, Edward got custody and then four years later she pops up on his doorstep, wants another shot, and Edward being the sweetheart that he is gave her one. Not even a month into the relationship she gets pregnant with Olivia, and she did the same thing."

"Was a shitty mom?"

"She tried to convince Edward to give Olivia up for adoption, Olivia was colic and Victoria wanted non of that." Rosalie mumbled "Edward was literally furious when Vitoria said that so he dumbed her and was living alone until now, because he's here."

"Wow, that is seriously crazy, does Victoria want another to do with the girls?"

"Nope," she sighed "it's just sad because Edward was seventeen when Casey was born and he still finished school and went on to play football and Victoria is just a fuck up."

"Hmm," I said chewing on my bottom lip "that's really crazy. Listen I feel bad for him but he was probably looking at me because I had food in my teeth, I have work tomorrow and then it's the weekend and I plan on getting my nails done with you and having a wonderful Friday night."

"Fantastic, see you in the morning beautiful."

**XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know what you're thinking, where the fuck have you been?! Easy explanation, I'm back in school (college, I'm back at college after taking a long break from having kids and moving) right now guys and I had finals, just this past week, and had to crack down on studying. I finished this chapter on Sunday and was just so tired I had to wait until this morning to upload it because I had somethings I wanted to fix about it. So I apologize for being MIA but I'm back and am so excited to be writing this story. I hope you enjoy and thanks for all the amazing reviews, I love you guys!**

**Chapter 2**

I shuffled into my living room at five in the morning and flopped onto the couch, I felt so sick, my nose was stuffed and I had a cough that was out of control. There was no way I was going to work which meant stay home alone all day, which didn't sound bad at all. I closed my eyes and listened until I heard Josh's alarm go off at six-thirty. I heard him grumble and stumble down the steps. "What are you doing laying on the couch?" Josh asked as he passed me to go into the kitchen.

"I'm sick," I mumbled "you can take my car today." I reached for my phone and texted one of the girls I worked with that I wasn't coming in. "Can you grab me some soup and crackers when you head home after practice."

"Sure," Josh sat down in the recliner with a bowl of soup in his hand "so what do you have, swine flu?" I laughed "I'm joking, practice isn't over until six so it'll be late until you eat."

"That's fine," I coughed and curled into a ball "I'm dying slowly but surly."

"I think I'm going out tomorrow night, do you care?" I shook my head _no _"I'll text you for a ride if you know I decide to have a drink or two." My style of parenting with Josh was different then most, we had an agreement: I would let him go to parties only if he promised to always call me for a ride if he ever drank. Because both our parent's were alcoholics Josh really wasn't draw to drink, he might have a few but he never wanted to drink.

"I need tissues, a trash bag and cough drops." I heard Josh get up set his bowl and the sink and set everything I needed on the side table. "Thanks, car keys are by the door." I pulled the blanket from the top of the couch around me and let myself fall asleep.

OOO

Knocking at the door is what woke me up almost two hours later. I rolled off the couch and shuffled over to the door, but froze before opening it, at my door was Edward Cullen. He smiled through the window on my door and waved at me, I reached for the handle and pulled the door open "Edward, hi" I pulled my big pink fluffy robe around me and smiled.

"Bella," Edward smiled taking in my wardrobe from my fluffy robe to my dog slippers. "Rosalie called me, she said that Josh had called her and said you were sick. I'm here," He held up a grocery bag "with soup, crackers and ginger ale." I went to reach for the bag but he politely walked past me into my house.

"Where is Olivia and Casey?" I asked walking to the kitchen.

"Olivia is with Emmett and today is Casey's first day of high school, she was nervous." Edward set the bag on the sink and started opening my cabinets up. "Where are your bowls?" I pointed to the last cabinets. He turned and gave me a funny look "What are you looking at go sit on the couch I'll bring everything in."

"Edward you don't have to do this." I said feeling uneasy, I didn't like people coming into my home and thinking they could run it. My anxiety was going through the roof. I stopped his hand when he found the can opener. "Edward stop, please."

"Bella I'm helping,"

"No I'm uncomfortable, please thank you for the food but please leave." Edward gave me a funny look, and I didn't care if I was being a little bitchy but he was invading my space.

"Fine, sorry." He set the can opener down and walked to my front door, gently closing it behind him. I finished making the soup and FaceTimed Rosalie as I was eating.

"Hey sick girl," Rosalie smiled, she was sitting in her office at the clothing store she owned, which was named 'Roses Garden'. "how are you feeling? Is that the soup Edward got you?"

"Yeah, did you tell him to just walk in my house?" I asked dipping a cracker into my soup and eating it.

"Oh my god no! Were you freaking out?" I nodded "Oh Bells I'm so sorry I didn't think he'd go into dad mode."

"It's fine, I kind of freaked out on him so I hope he doesn't hate me." I set my empty bowl on the side table and brought my laptop on my lap. "Are you okay you're not looking to good."

Rosalie sighed "It's just, Emmett and I keep fighting about wedding stuff and it's stressing me out and I think I'm coming down with a cold or something I'm not feeling well at all."

"You can leave work early and come and sit on the couch with me and eat crackers and watch some Netflix."

"I am a little over staffed today," Rosalie chewed on her lip "okay, I'm going to go buy some more cold medicine and then head over so I'll see you in an hour or so." I closed my FaceTime with Rose and closed my eyes for what I expected to be a five minute nap but I awoke an hour and a half later to pounding on my door.

My nose felt a little better but my throat was killing me, when I walked to the door Rosalie stood on the other side bawling her eyes out. I pulled the door open and she ran into my arms. "Rose what's wrong?" She wouldn't answer me, she just kept crying and crying. I led her over to the couch and took her hands in mine, and that's when I realized her engagement ring was gone.

"My...life...is...over," she sobbed hugging one of the pillows "..I'm...not...marrying...Emmett." Oh shit.

**Josh**

Not that I'm happy Bella was sick, but finally being able to drive myself to school had to be one of the best feelings in the world. The drive home was so tiring, not that it was a long drive but I was just tired from the whole day. When I pulled into the driveway I noticed my Aunt Rosalie's car, I grabbed my book bag from the back seat and walked into the house. What I didn't expect was to see Rosalie sitting on the couch, her eyes and nose were red and puffy and she had a half empty bottle of orange juice in one hand. "Sup Rose," I said slowly setting my book bag on the floor.

"Your sister is upstairs sleeping," Rose mumbled taking a sip out of the bottle "don't be loud, it took me forever to convince her I was okay." I looked at the television, it was playing a romantic movie but was on mute. I sat down in the recliner.

"Wanna talk about what's wrong?"

She shrugged, took another drink. "What's there to talk about Josh? My life is pretty much over, I thought Emmett was the one thought we were meant to be and now it's over." Shit this was serious, I knew Rosalie and Emmett fought sometimes but I thought they were in it for the long run. "Don't fall in love."

"Come on Rose, you can't say that."

"No I'm serious but you are just in this state of pure happiness and you're not recognizing reality that you two might not be perfect and then your prince just rips your heart out and your alone." she sniffled "Alone and pregnant."

"You're pregnant?" We both turned to look at Bella who was standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Why didn't you tell me?" Bella rushed over and sat next to Rosalie, she looked a little better then this morning but her voice was still a little rough.

"I couldn't stop crying when I got over here and I saw how tired you were and knew I had to get you to sleep for a little. This stays between us three," Rosalie looked at me "we will not tell Emmett we will not mention or hit that I am pregnant got it?"

"Don't you want him to know?" I asked.

"He decided to end the engagement he does not deserve to know I'm carrying his child." I sat back and waved my hands in the air stopping Rosalie from speaking.

"Go back, why did the engagement get broken off in the first place."

"We've been fighting a lot lately, about the wedding, and I came home to get sweats to come over here and he was home, he's never home and then we started fighting on why we were home. God damn he builds buildings all day he never comes home!" she took a deep breath "Then he asked me why I skipped out on work and said I needed to get my priorities straight and one thing led to another and he told me to give him the ring back."

All I wanted to do was come home and take a nap and now I'm thrust into an episode of Days Of Our Lives. I've never seen Rosalie this sad, if this engagement was really over there was a couple of things I was sure of. One, Rosalie would be moving in here with us and two, this house was going to even more crowded with her in it.

**Bella**

It was around nine o'clock at night, Josh had left for his party and Rosalie had finally fallen asleep on the couch. I quietly grabbed her phone and went through her contacts to find Edwards number. I grabbed my phone and called him, he answered on the third ring "Cullen speaking."

"Edward-hi, it's Bella." Silence, no response "I called to apologize for this morning." I curled up on my dining room chair and pulled my cup of tea in front of me. "The way I acted was childish."

"No I should be the one apologizing, I walked into your house and expected you to listen to me." I heard him sigh "I act like such a dad in the most random moments."

"It's fine really, I just have really bad anxiety and you walking in just kind of freaked me out a little. It was a really thoughtful thing for you to do, especially since we don't know each other that well." I heard someone call Edward's name from the distance. "Are you busy?"

"No I'm just at Emmett's, I take is Rosalie is at your place?"

"Yeah."

"It's pretty fucked up what went down, Emmett told me everything, he feels like complete shit. When I got to the house there was a ton of shit broken, I found him down in the basement in his office crying."

"What's going on with him, is he cheating on her? She says he's been super irritable lately." I asked.

Edward sighed. "Hold on I need to go outside." I heard a door open and close "Sorry I don't want Emmett to hear me, it's guy code for me not to be telling you but I will anyway because I need them back together. Anyway, Emmett is building Rosalie a house."

"Excuse me!" I almost shouted but caught myself. "A fucking house?!"

"Yeah, and it's nice, a little bigger then the one they have now but everything with building this house has gone wrong. Contracts being broken, things not being finished on time and he's just stressed. Then he goes to work and he says things are easy at work but all he does he stress about the house, then goes home and Rosalie bombards him with wedding stuff. He doesn't want to leave her Bella, he loves her."

I rested my head in my hand, Rosalie could be such a handful sometimes. "If you help me I might be able to get them to at least talk to one another." I coughed and took a sip of my tea.

"Deal Swan, anything that has to do with me spending time with you sounds fun." I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you Edward, I'll call you tomorrow with a plan." I hung up smiling at my phone, was Edward Cullen flirting with me?

**XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! I know it's been a few weeks but it was Christmas and then New Years and I just wanted to focus on family and spending time with my boys and my husband, so I am sorry. My New Years resolution is to try and put up 2 or 3 new chapters up a month, I'm going to do my best. I have other resolutions but you obviously don't want to hear about them. So enjoy this chapter and thanks for always sticking with me. You're the best!**

**Chapter 3**

"I don't wanna go anywhere." Rosalie grumbled as I slipped my feet into my Uggs. It was rounding on day four of her staying at my house, and I had about enough of her crying. I was pretty much over my illness but had a little cough.

"Shut up," I said grabbing my car keys "we're taking a little drive then well go to lunch if you still want to." We drove in silence and I tried to remember the address Edward had given me, hopefully I knew the spot. After a half hour of silence we finally pulled into the driveway. The house was big, but family big and beautiful. It was a light blue gray and felt inviting, the yard wasn't finished but man was it beautiful.

"Why are we here," she mumbled stepping out of the car as I did. "house isn't even finished. If you're planning on buying no offense but I would go smaller Bells."

"Its not a house for me, its a house for you." I wrapped my jacket around me tighter "Rosalie this is the house Emmett is building for you." Her mouth dropped open and she took another look at the house. "This was going to be his wedding present for you."

"But he left me," tears flooded her eyes "why would you bring me here?"

"The house is not finished because everything has gone wrong, that is why Emmett is so stressed all the time. Plumbing going wrong, things not getting finished on time, it would stress me out. Remember when I was going through my divorce, I was so stressed out I said the rudest things to you, we didn't speak for a month."

"You were really bitchy."

"Yes, and I bet Emmett feels like shit for lashing out on you, I think you should let him talk to you." I looked at my watch, Edward and Emmett should be pulling in any minute.

"I don't know Bella, he asked for the ring back that was so hurtful. I literally felt like he was taking my heart and ripping it out of my chest." Rosalie placed her hand over her flat belly. A car pulled in behind mine, Edward smiled at me while Emmett looked broken, just like Rosalie. "Bella seriously? I'm to ready to talk to him."

"Shut up yes you are, I love you and I know what's best for you and what's best for you is to talk and make things better. Even if this makes you two friends and not a couple again he deserves to know about this baby." I whispered as both men approached.

Emmett cleared his throat before speaking "Rosalie," he went to reach for her hand and stopped "think we can talk? I can show you around inside, well what is finished."

"Okay," Rosalie nodded and followed Emmett inside. I went over and leaned against the hood of my car, Edward followed.

"What do you think is going to happen between them?" he asked folding his hands in front of him.

"They'll talk, he'll show her all the rooms and even the room he planned to make a nursery. She'll cry tell him she's pregnant and then they'll talk a little more and I'm praying they'll get back together."

"They always fight like this?" I nodded _yes _"Doesn't seem healthy."

"Usually it's never this bad but I think fighting turns them on, that's what Rosalie told me once." I chewed on my bottom lip "Thanks for getting him here, I wasn't sure if he would have came or not."

"Sure hope this doesn't take to long, I've got practice at three." Edward mumbled checking his watch. "What about you, when are you going back to work?"

"Tomorrow, the kids miss me apparently."

"I enrolled Olivia in that daycare, it was the best one according to Yelp." I smiled "Plus it's a little added bonus getting to see you when I pick Olivia up." I blushed, oh Edward Cullen.

"I'll be sure to take good care of her, I wouldn't be the head care taker for nothing." I joked nudging him. "I promised Rosalie lunch so if she could speed this up it would amazing."

"What were you going for?"

"Cheeseburgers and fries, the perfect thing to eat when upset or needing something super unhealthy." I laughed. "How is Josh doing at practice? Yesterday he came home and practically collapsed on the couch."

"They ran most of the practice yesterday, they pissed me off because they weren't focusing so I made them run." he said nonchalantly "He's the QB and the captain I need him to be on his A game at all time."

"First game is this week are you prepared?"

"Kind of, I always get nervous before games. When I was in the Pro's I could feel myself shaking before going out on the field I was so nervous. I miss the feeling but I'm happy to be coaching."

"I didn't know you played football professionally, what team?"

"San Francisco 49ers." Edward smiled "Played for about four years with them, then went to the Arizona Cardinals for two more years and then stopped. Plus I fucked my knee up and I had two kids so I had to take care of my babies."

"So now what, just coaching high school football?"

"I help Emmett out at his office, I actually have a degree in architecture." He's smart, and athletic. "Oh look here they come." Hand in hand to be exact, they looked happy but not like their usual happy. I'm guessing it's going to take some time to get things back to normal.

"Better?" I asked when they both stood in front of Edward and I.

"Much," Rosalie said snuggling into Emmett's side "thanks Bella, you too Edward."

"No problem," I smiled walking around my car to the driver side door.

"I'll take you two home," Edward smiled "I need to head to practice after and it's right on the way." Edward moved over to my open driver door and shifted uncomfortably. "Would you want to...I was going to ask...yanno what never mind have a nice day Bella."

I waved to Rosalie and Emmett as they got into Edward car then collapsed into my own, why had Edward flaked on asking me out...that is what he was going to do right?

* * *

><p>It was Josh's first game and I couldn't be more nervous for him. I watched as the team stretched on the field, Rosalie sat next to me watching while Olivia sat on the other side of her. "Emmett is going to be here in fifteen minutes want him to grab you anything to eat?" Rosalie asked as I chewed on my lip.<p>

"No I'm good," I smiled. "I'm obviously just nervous."

"Don't be my brother-in-law is coaching so they're going to blow this team out of the water." Rosalie smiled. Josh was good, he was, more then good, he was amazing.

"Where's Casey?" Olivia asked looking out onto the field.

"She should be here soon," Rosalie smiled and turned to me "Casey made varsity for the cheerleading team, how crazy is that!"

"That's amazing." Emmett arrived a short while later with three cheeseburgers, two for him and one for Rosalie. When the game finally started I couldn't stop biting my lip or cheering for the team, I loved watching Josh play. He threw an amazing 45 yard touchdown tying the game up in the third quarter. When the forth quarter rolled around I was nothing but a ball of nerves, Emmett couldn't stop shouting at the refs and I couldn't stop yelling at Josh to throw the ball. Finally on the last ten seconds Josh's team scored a touchdown to win the game.

After the game Emmett, Rosalie, Olivia and I all stood in the parking lot waiting for Josh. I saw his sweaty head weaving through the cars until he finally locked eyes with me and head over. "Hey Bells," Josh kissed my cheek.

"You did great man," Emmett said pulling Josh aside to talk to him. Olivia tugged on my hand and stretched her hands above her head.

"Can you hold me please?" I picked her up and rested her on my hip.

"Wanna go baby clothes shopping with me next week?" Rosalie asked playing with the ends of her hair "Emmett is going away to look at a new site for a building and I wanna shop a little."

"That's fine," I shrugged "Josh's birthday is next week so we can work around it, I'm thinking of having just a little party in the backyard his friends, you, maybe Edward if he wants to come."

"Speak of the devil," she smiled as Edward showed up behind me, Casey right behind him. "we were just talking about you Edward."

"Good I hope?" He smiled taking Olivia from me and kissing the top of her head.

"My birthday party," Josh said joining back in the conversation "next week, no date set but just a backyard thing, care to come?"

"Sounds fun," Edward shrugged.

"Did you see me cheer, Aunt Rosie?" Casey smiled "Did I do good."

"You did amazing, Bella was super impressed she wishes she was a cheerleader." Very true, I was impressed I wish I could flip in the air. "Hey Bella," she leaned in close to my ear "I think I see your dad."

No, that was impossible, I hadn't seen my dad since freshman year of high school. "Bella," Josh looked over at the far corner of the parking lot. I excused myself from the group and walked over, every step made me feel weaker and weaker. When I stood in front of him I could smell the alcohol.

"Bella," Charlie slurred while swaying side to side "what's it been ten years?"

"What are you doing here? You disappeared and trust me we are one hundred percent happy without you." I pulled my jacket tighter around my body.

"I need money, just a little..."

"How much is a little?"

"10,000."

"Oh my god are you fucking crazy, there is no way I'm giving you ten thousand dollars, I don't even have that much money." he tried to step closer but I stopped him "No, I'm not giving you anything." I walked back to the group, praying if I looked behind me that he would be gone.

"What was that all about?" Edward asked.

I was about to answer when Rosalie spoke "You missed it Bella, Edward was just saying how Angela from your work asked to get coffee with him tomorrow." Rosalie's eyes bulged as she tried to tell me I needed to interfere. "I told him she's a bit crazy about the guys she dates, am I right?"

"A little, she has crazy eyes too.." I lied and saw Josh chuckle under his breathe "alright well this night has gone on to long and we need to get home so I can make some dinner." Once in the car Josh looked at me and smiled.

"Since when did Angela have crazy eyes?" I shook my head and blushed.

"She doesn't," I answered back "but I saw Edward first so therefore she does not get to go on a date with him before me." Josh laughed rocking back and forth.

"That was the best thing I've ever heard, I knew you liked him." If Josh knew then did Edward know?

**XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Now I mention Parenthood in this chapter and let me tell you that is my all time favorite show. If you have not seen it I highly suggest it, I force my husband to watch it and he pretends he doesn't like it but I know he does. Haha, well I just wanted to put a little rant about Parenthood but it's the final season and it's so sad but ANYWAY, here is the new chapter. I will starting back up with school soon so I'm going to do my best to get another chapter in but forgive me if I'm slow, I probably won't be though. So enough of me talking, go ahead and read! Enjoy**

**Chapter 4**

**Josh**

The art of Beer Pong was something that I have come to master, in fact I would like to think of myself as the unstoppable one at parties. "Are you going to take the damn shot or stare at the cup all day?" Jared, the guy I was facing yelled. My best friend, Tyler, stood next to me praying at I made this winning shot. I pulled back and with amazing accuracy sinked the tiny white ball into the single, winning, red solo cup. The on lookers around cheered and Tyler and I stepped away to get another beer.

"Dude that arm is a gift from god." Tyler joked as I went to the keg and got myself another drink. "Yo, earth to Josh?" I didn't mean to ignore Tyler but I was looking down the hall as a very drunk Casey flirted with Kyle Skinner. Kyle slept around a lot at school, most of the senior girls he slept with, but going after a freshman, that was pretty low. Casey pulled Kyle down for and kiss and Kyle reached behind him to open a door, that Casey and him disappeared into.

"Shit," I chewed on my lip, I needed to stop this. "should I go?" I said looking at Tyler, who stared back at me with wide eyes and nodded. I set my beer down and went down the hall and opened the door. Kyle was ontop of Casey, kissing her while trying to take her top off. "Get off her, Skinner." I grabbed him by the back of his shirt and tossed him back to Tyler, it was a good thing we were both taller then him and were able to control him. "Hey Casey,"

"Oh hey Josh," Casey giggled and smiled. I leaned over and started buttoning her shirt back up "the room is spinning, is this normal?" I chuckled and lifted her into my arms.

"She was a good lay, why ruin the fun?" Kyle spat as I carried Casey out of the room and Tyler followed right behind me. I couldn't believe Kyle, well I could, but Casey was drunk, I'm surprised she hadn't blacked out.

"Tyler you got your keys?" I asked walking out to his car. The good thing about Tyler was that he didn't drink, so if we ever needed to go somewhere at a party I always had a sober driver. I laid Casey down in the back and climbed into the passenger seat. "Her dads going to be pissed."

"Should I take her home, or should I take her to your place?" Tyler asked pulling out of the driveway.

"My house."

Bella

I had just finished my last episode of Parenthood on Netflix, the clock on the wall told me it was a little after midnight but it felt like two in the morning. I had just started to turn off all the lights and lock up when the front door opened and Tyler Crowley walked into my house with Josh right behind him carrying a very drunken Casey. "This has got to be a big joke?" I asked as Josh brushed past me and set Casey on the couch.

"We were at Tim Dosen's house, Josh saw her making out with Skinner and went after her." Tyler explained "Good thing he did, she probably would have woken up alone and with all his STD's."

I slapped him in the shoulder and went over to kneel down next to Casey's head. "How're you doing kiddo?" I brushed some hair away from her face. Casey's face was pale, and her eyes were a little red. "You smoked pot didn't you?"

Casey groaned and nodded _yes _"Please let me sleep here tonight." Josh tapped my shoulder and handed me a trashcan and I set it next to me. "Bella my dad is going to kill me."

"Come on," Josh said tapping Tyler's arm "let's go crash in my room, I'll let you sleep on the futon." They raced up the steps and I went into the kitchen to get a wet wash cloth, Sprite and crackers. When I walked back into the living room Casey was throwing up into the trashcan, this was truly going to be a long night.

OOOOO

Casey had finally woken up around eight, I made her scrambled eggs and sat across from her at the table while she slowly ate. "Are you judging me right now?" She asked quietly.

"No, I've been in your shoes before." I said taking a sip of my coffee "I was probably ten times worse then you."

"Have you called my dad?" I nodded _yes, _I had actually texted him. "He's going to murder me, literally. You have no idea how many times a day I hear a speech about not drinking or doing drugs."

"It's because he loves you, I wish my parent's would have talked to me about drinking and drugs. You'll probably going to be grounded for awhile, but just remember your dad still loves you." That's the last word I got in the conversation as Edward burst into the house. "Thanks for knocking."

"You," Edward walked forward pointing at Casey and I could tell he was trying to control his anger "in the car now. Do not expect to see the another person for the next two months." Casey pulled herself up from her chair and shuffled outside. "Why didn't you call me last night?"

"Whoa okay, don't yell at me." I said standing and placing Casey's empty plate in the sink. "I didn't want to set her home and have her throwing her guts up I wanted to make sure she was okay."

"She's not yours to make sure she's okay." He yelled "Why don't you just mind your own business when it comes to other peoples children." My mouth dropped open and he walked back out of the house closing it quietly.

"What the fuck," Josh said rushing down the steps "what the hell was that all about. I practically save his kid from getting raped, you take care of her through the night and he's going to bitch you out?"

"Just leave it alone Josh," I said brushing past him "he's an asshole."

* * *

><p>"Then he stormed out," I told Rosalie a few days later as we ate lunch around the corner from my work "like I understand he's a little pissed but I was just taking care of her I didn't shove the alcohol down the girls throat."<p>

"He's freaking out, Casey has never done anything like this before so Edward thinks she's going to be one of those kids that sneaks out all the time." Rosalie shrugged eating her salad "I always knew Casey was a little drinker."

"Pot smoker too," I said under my breath. "alright I have to get back to work." I threw some money down on the table and kissed the top of Rosalie's head. "See you later doll." Work went on like usual and when Edward walked in to pick up Olivia I made sure to walk into my office to avoid him. I had just opened up the internet when there was a soft knock at the door. I looked up and Edward gave me a soft smile.

"Can I come in?" I gestured to the chair in front of my desk. He sat down and shifted uncomfortably "I came here to apologize, for the way I acted last night." Okay, now I was listening to him. "I was just angry that Casey had snuck out, and all the anger kind of built up and I lashed it out on you and I'm sorry. It was immature and I totally understand if you hate me now."

"I accept your apology." I smiled resting back in my chair. "Are you coming to Josh's party tomorrow?"

"Of course, Olivia is dying to see Josh." Edward laughed. We both stood at the same time, what should we do hug goodbye? Wave? Edward stuck out his hand and I reached for it. The minute our hands touched her pulled me forward and crashed his lips to mine. He tasted like coffee and peppermint, and I loved it. I was about to grab his shirt and pull him over the desk when he broke away.

"Sorry," I coughed wiping at the corners of my mouth with my finger.

"Don't be," Edward smiled leaving "I'm not." I walked to the door and watched Edward leave with a smiling Olivia on his hip. Someone who wasn't smiling was Angela, and she shot daggers at me before turning back into her own office. I giggled to myself and shut my office door before calling Rosalie.

* * *

><p>I was just laid one of the corn hole boards in the backyard when Rosalie opened the backdoor and rushed over "Edward came with us," ever since I had told Rosalie that Edward had kissed me she could not shut up about him "what do you thinks going to happen?"<p>

"Nothing," I smiled opening a bag of chips and pouring it into a big bowl. "plus, there are a ton of people here. We're just going to act like normal friends, got it."

By six my backyard was packed with Josh's football team and a couple other friends. Emmett was cooking burgers on the grill, while Rosalie and I sat in the corner, I drank wine and she drank water, and gossiping. "Edward has not stopped glancing back at you." Rose mumbled.

Olivia ran over and climbed my lap. "Hi, Miss Belwa." Olivia smiled.

"Hi, Miss. Olivia." I smiled back kissing the tip of her nose. "What are you doing over here, did you get tired of playing with Casey?" Casey sat in the living room playing Wii, because she was still grounded she didn't have a phone and Edward allowing her to play the Wii almost brought tears to her eyes.

"Yeah, I wanna sit with you." Olivia rested back against my cheat and Rosalie smiled at me.

"So I'm thinking of colors for the baby room, what is your thought on coral?" Rosalie asked "More like pink coral?"

"To bright," I said braiding Olivia's hair "how about the classic soft pink or maybe even like a soft purple." Rosalie gave me a funny look, she hated purple. Casey walked outside and a few of Josh's friends stared at her. She pulled some of her hair forward to hide her face and went to sit by Edward and Emmett.

"Go play with Casey, she looks sad." I told Olivia as I sat her on the ground. I had to get Josh's cake anyway. When I walked into the kitchen I could hear Josh arguing with someone.

"They're my friends why don't you want to meet them?" Josh growled.

"Because most of your friends hate me, just a week about Teddy tripped me in the parking lot. A week after that Brad shoved me into the lockers, sorry if I'm a little hesitant to meet them." I feminine voice answered back, her voice was shaking, was she crying?

"I told them to stop-" I walked in and saw who he was talking to. The girl was short, probably about five foot three, she had long blonde hair and green eyes, she was gorgeous. Her glasses were huge and her clothes boring, no offense. Plain green long sleeve shirt, blue jeans and converse.

"Sorry, but I need to get you cake, I can come back later?" I said backing away.

"No, I'm sorry to have interrupted." The girl casted one last look at Josh and walked out the front door. When the door shut Josh ran his hands angrily through his hair.

"Who was that?" I asked leaning against the counter.

"Lauren," he huffed "she was, is, my girlfriend, I don't really know what we are." He fell into the kitchen chair "She's different, focused on school, straight A's, she hangs out with different people."

"Different people?"

"Nerds, okay Bella?! She hangs out with the smart nerds and you know some of the guys from the football team teases those kids."

"So what's the problem?"

"Brad, and Ted they're assholes and they know her and I have a thing. They've been doing stupid shit, tripping her in the parking lot, Ted stole her classes before."

"I'm going to give you some sisterly advice, so listen up." I said walking over to him. "If you like her, you really like her, fight for her. Show her how much you care, if I was being treated that way by Brad and Ted I wouldn't want to meet your friends either. Plus, I think she's really pretty."

Josh sighed "Thanks Bells, I know." I walked over to the fridge and got his cake out. "Red Velvet?"

"You know it." I smiled.

**OOOO**

The rest of the night went on as normal, Tyler was sleeping over and Edward, Casey and Olivia were the only ones left. I was walking Edward to the front door when he stopped me with a hand on my arm. "I have a question."

"Shoot," I smiled.

"You've barely even looked at me all day, was the kiss really that bad? Did you not want that to happen? If so, Bella I am so sorry, if I crossed any boundaries." He must be crazy.

"No, that kiss was unexpected but I liked it. It was just a little awkward, I didn't know what to say or how to act." I giggled "I apologize, I should have talked to you more."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have sprang that kiss on you." Edward reached down and took my hands in his. "So, tomorrow down at Big Pete's they have Wednesday Night fifty cent wings, would you care to join me?"

"Like a date?" I smiled.

"Exactly like a date."

I nodded "Yeah I'll go on a date with you."

Edward leaned in and kissed my forehead "I'll pick you up at six. Olivia, Casey, let's go the car is moving." Their footsteps pounded on the floor and then halted in front of us. They thanked me for having them over and I hugged them both as they followed Edward to the car. When I shut the door Josh stood behind me and smiled.

"Thank god you don't have crazy eyes like Angela." Josh laughed and walked back upstairs.

**XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me so long to update I'm back doing school, and working and taking care of my kids so I know I was slow with this chapter but it's finished and I've already started the next one so keep your eyes open. Thank you all for all your patience and I promise I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 5**

**Josh**

I saw Lauren sitting at a lunch table in the corner of the cafeteria alone, two textbooks open in front of her. I made my way over and sat down next to her, threw my lunch bag on the table and pulled out a peanut butter and banana sandwich. "How are you?"

"Fine," Lauren mumbled not taking her eyes off her books. I took my free hand and closed both of them. "now you're just being a dick, why would you do that? I have a text next period!"

"Because we need to talk." She tensed up "I want to be with you, I really do I just need you to meet me half way. I will get Brad and Ted and anyone else who fucks with you to back off, if you just meet some of my friends."

"Josh they hate me, you should see the stares I get from the girls that you're friends with." She reached into my lunch bag and grabbed the apple that Bella always packed for me but I never ate.

"Listen this relationship is you and me, not Lauren and the cheerleading squad. At least meet Tyler, he's my best friend as long as you meet him I'll stop bugging you about this."

Lauren shrugged and moved hair that was in her face behind her ear. "Fine, Tyler but only because he's probably the only one that likes me." I laughed, Tyler liked anyone.

"Your mom working late again tonight?" I asked draping an arm behind her chair and moving her closer to me.

"Yeah," she giggled, god I loved her laugh. "wanna come over?" I leaned forward and kissed her "I'll take that as a yes?"

"Bella's going out tonight as well so I'm yours, well until one at least." I laughed and leaned in to kiss Lauren one more time. "Sorry about shutting your books but let's be honest you already know all the material."

**OOOO**

"I think drinking is making me a little bit better," I told Edward as he took his shot at the pool table. We were at our date, and so far I was loving it. We went to one of my favorite bars downtown and now we were playing pool, it was relaxed and not over the top and I loved it. I was happy, the happiest I'd been in awhile.

"So you lied to me when you said you were naturally good?" Edward smiled as he easily knocked a ball into the socket.

"Just a little," I laughed "if I would have known how good you were I would have suggested darts or even a machine game." I leaned against Edward as he smiled and took the cue stick from me.

"I win," He leaned forward and kissed the tip of my nose "maybe next time."

"Oh so theres going to be a next time," I grabbed my purse from the stool and we walked outside. "So Josh is at a friends house tonight do you wanna come back and watch a movie?"

"Well that depends is there going to be the typical making out on the couch the teenagers?"

"Of course, I expected nothing less."

"I-" Edward was cut off when his phone started ringing "Hello?..Rosalie I'm with Bella what do you need?...Rosalie you better not be kidding...Goddammit alright goodbye."

"What's wrong?" I asked following him as he rushed to his car.

"Victoria." I heard him grumble. He pulled out his wallet and handed me a few bills "This is for a cab, I'm so sorry Bella but I need to go." He brushed past and ran to his car. It took me a couple seconds to actually realize that I had been left on the sidewalk.

"Unbelievable." I mumbled shoving the money he gave me in my purse and I started walking. My house wasn't far, just twenty minutes away so on my walk I called Josh.

"What's up?" He answered on the third ring.

"I got abandoned on my date," I chuckled "are you still at Tyler's?"

"Uh yeah, I'll be home around one or do you want me to come pick you up?" I sighed and bent down to take my heels off.

"No it's fine have your boys night, love you." I hung up and kept walking thinking about how a night so great turned into a night so shitty.

**OOOO**

The next I hadn't seen Edward, in fact Olivia had not even come to day care. When I was driving home Rosalie called my cell phone "Have you heard?" She rushed out as soon as I answered.

"Heard what?" I mumbled pulling onto the high way.

"Victoria, Edward's ex is back." My mouth dropped open, that's why he left. "Didn't he tell you?"

"No I think he left our date early because of her."

"Oh my god he's such a fucking idiot," I heard her grumble "listen Bella I have to tell you something but you can't get mad." I waited for her to continue "I think Edward is giving Victoria another chance with the girls."

"Are you serious?" I said feeling a lump form in my throat, was this meaning he was going to give another chance at their relationship. "Well if that's what he wants to do that's good for him." I felt my eyes fill with tears "Listen I've gotta go I'm on the highway." I hung up and tossed my phone on the passenger seat. Driving home I was miserable, I was pissed too. Even more pissed when I pulled up to my house and Edward sat on my front porch. It took all the power that I had not to slap him when I got on the porch.

"Hey," Edward leaned in to kiss my cheek and I moved away "Rosalie talked to you didn't she?"

"Yeah and it's fine Edward, I don't care." I searched through my purse for my keys.

"I need you to hear me out okay?"

"No, not okay. If you're giving her another chance with the girls thats great, not the decision I would make but they're not my children. If you're giving her another chance, Victoria, then you need to tell me because you know I like you and I'm not getting dragged into this mess." Damn that felt good. I felt my keys at the bottom of my bag and walked into the house without hearing another word from Edward.

* * *

><p>"Bella you seriously are sent from the heavens." Tyler said shoving spaghetti in his mouth "I swear my dad never cooks this good." I laughed, Tyler loved eating over here and his dad never minded.<p>

"Coach looked really pissed today, did something happen?" Josh asked.

I shrugged "I haven't spoken to him, must be family issues." The door bell rang and Josh sprung up from his chair. "Who else did he invite?" I asked Tyler who looked as confused as I was. Josh walked back a few minutes later with Lauren, glasses still to big for her face and clothes to boring for her cute frame.

"You guys know Lauren," Josh spoke "she's going to have dinner with us do you care?" I shook my head_ no_, as Josh went about making a plate for her and sitting Lauren in-between him and I.

"I hope you don't mind this, my dad is working late tonight and my mom is out of town on business." Lauren mumbled as she picked up her fork.

"No I love the company, plus it's nice to have another girl." I smiled and Josh seemed to relax a little.

"Lauren you finish Stats homework? That shit is hard and I can't get like six problems." Tyler grumbled.

"I can help you, if you want after we eat?" She smiled "I passed his class last year, it's actually really easy. I promise." Tyler thanked her and Josh smiled, he wanted Tyler and I to like her, that's all he cared about. After dinner Josh helped me load the dishwasher while Lauren helped Tyler with math.

"Whose her dad?" I asked Josh.

"Mayor Stags," Josh mumbled placing a plate in the dishwasher "he's a real asshole, but her mom is nice. Her mom is a lawyer." We finished loading the dishwasher and walked into the living room where Lauren was helping Tyler, she looked up at Josh and smiled.

A loud rumble erupted from outside, thunderstorm. I walked around the house making sure all the windows were closed, but stopped in my tracks when I got to the small window by the front door, when I looked outside I saw Edward by his car. I walked out into the pouring rain "What are you doing?" I shouted from the porch. When he didn't answer I walked over to him. "Edward?"

"You are so stubborn you know that?" He said looking down at me. "You challenge me, in a good way."

"Did you just come here to be an asshole?" I pushed the wet hair out of my face and looked up at him "I don't have time for your bullshit."

"God that mouth," Edward growled and leaned forward and smashed his lips to mine. I grabbed the front of his shirt with both hands and pulled him closer, I liked Edward, a lot and if was the last kiss I got from him I was for sure going to make it a damn good one. When he pulled away I felt my hands slip from his shirt. "It's you Bella, it'll always be you."

"W-What?" I stuttered.

"I want to be with you, Victoria was never a thought but when you yelled at me today I needed to sort everything out with her. I'm giving her a few days with the girls and if I see that it's not working I'm pulling her on a plane to sent her home, but she is nothing compared to you."

A grin spread across my face "You choose me?"

"Yes I chose you, and it will always be you Bella Swan." I leaned up and pulled his face back to mine for a long kiss. For the first time I was someone's first choice, I was the one that got the happy ending.

Josh

Last night with Lauren, Tyler and Bella was amazing. They liked her, and having the two important people in my life like my girlfriend was all that mattered. I was waiting in the parking lot after my last class for Lauren, she was driving me home today. I smiled when I saw her walking towards me, her head was down and she looked sad, and a little pissed. "What's wrong?" I asked when she got in front of me.

"I have to ask you something and you need to be completely honest with me." Lauren's voice shook, she was nervous. "Does your dad owe my dad a ton of money?" Shit. Fuck.

"Um, why are you asking."

"Because last night my dad asked me where I was and when I told him he freaked out. Told me I shouldn't be hanging out at the Swan house, said it was toxic. He said your dad was a huge alcoholic and gambled all the the time, and owed him a huge amount of money, like fifty grand." I ran my hands through my hand, holy shit dad. "He also said your mom was a druggie, that she did crack all the time." I forgot Mayor Stags used to be friends with my parent's before they went off the deep end, I'm so stupid. "But this isn't true right? You told me your parent's died when you were little, that's why Bella takes care of you."

I slammed a fist on the truck of the car. "Fuck," I sighed "what your dad said Lauren, it's all true." Her mouth dropped open and tears quickly formed in her eyes. "It's embarrassing Lauren, I didn't want to tell you the truth."

"You promised that we wouldn't lie to each other," she mumbled "you promised me you would always tell me the truth." She brushed some tears off her face "I need some space." I went towards her and she back away. "Please stop Josh, I want to be near you." She moved around me and got into her car speeding out into the street.

**XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

**BOOM! Another chapter, I'm pretty proud I got another one up that fast I'm not going to lie. Anyway I think this chapter is all from Bella's few, I'll probably add's Edward's in there in the next one to spice things up a little. I have started the next chapter a little, but give me a couple days I want to make the next one a good one because I'm going to be having her meet the family. Thank you guys for sticking around and the amazing reviews, enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

**Bella**

I was in a happy bubble. Ever since Edward said that he wanted to be with me I couldn't stop smiling, he would call me every night before bed and sometimes even surprise me at work before picking Olivia up. It has only been two weeks and I couldn't be any happier. I had the day off today and Edward had come over early in the morning so we could have the house to ourselves. After eating amazing blueberry pancakes we watched some television and then moved upstairs to my room.

I loved kissing Edward, he always tasted like peppermint. We were making out on my bed when he reached for the button on my jeans and I stopped him. "W-Wait," I mumbled pulling away "I don't know yet."

"Why what's wrong?" Edward asked rolling off me.

"I just," I blew out a breath, I was going to have to tell him "I need to tell you something." I said playing with the hem of my shirt. Edward rested his head in his hand and looked at me. "I'm a virgin."

He looked like I had just slapped him in the face. "But Rosalie told me you were married."

"I was seventeen when I got married to my boyfriend Mike. We were young, and I was trying to be rebellious. We were only married a week, and I had gotten the flu on the wedding night and after that night he seemed pissed, almost uninterested in me because I didn't put-out."

"This is unbelievable." Edward mumbled sitting up and resting his head in his hands. I sat up and placed a hand on his shoulder but he jumped up from the bed and looked down at me. "Being a virgin is a big thing Bella, you don't just give that to someone. You need to know you're going to be committed, damn at least make sure it's a little special."

"Well that's why I stopped you, but I think that we could be committed." I mumbled the last part. "Are you mad?"

"I need time to think things out, you really sprung that on me." He ran a hand through his hair and grabbed his jacket at the end of the bed. He was joking right, he wasn't really leaving.

"You're going to leave?" I asked following him downstairs. "Edward, please don't leave."

"Bella, please stop." He said when I reached to touch him "Just let me have some space, okay?" Space?! Like break-up so you can hook up with other people space? I did not like space, he's ruining my happy.

"Edward why are you being so dramatic about this?" I asked him but he was already out the front door and into his car. I slammed the front door closed and stomped over to the couch and flopped down. My happy bubble was popped.

* * *

><p>I was not the only person in the Swan household that was having a shitty day. Josh had come home from school and looked completely miserable, it was going on week two of Lauren not talking to him and I know it was crushing him. We sat side by side on the couch that night watching television. "What to talk about it?" I asked.<p>

"I don't know what's there to talk about, I lied to her and I promised I never would." Josh looked down at his phone "I wish she'd answer my phone calls, or at least here me out." He huffed and got up "I need to shower I'll be back." I sat quietly until I heard the shower start up then I reached over to his phone, slid it open and called Lauren, to my surprise she answered.

"Josh stop calling, this is the sixth time and I'm sick of it." Lauren shouted into the phone.

"This isn't Josh, it's Bella." I mumbled "Before you talk I need to say something, I think you need to hear Josh out our parent's are fucked up. It's such a pathetic story, it's our personal family issues and you can't be mad at him for not telling you. Just let him talk okay? Because you're crushing him by just leaving him up in the air." I waited a few seconds, and when all I heard was breathing I clicked the end button and set his phone back on the table.

* * *

><p>"So tell me all about what happened with Edward?" Rosalie asked the next day as she sat in my office with me eating lunch. "Did it get a little frisky? What happened?"<p>

"Nothing frisky happened because I dropped the bomb that I was a virgin and he stormed out." I picked at my pasta salad "He kept saying that it had to be special and that I shouldn't just give it away."

"Edward was a whore back in the day," Rosalie said taking a bite of her salad "well, that's what Emmett said. He was with a lot of girls and from the way he acted I'm guessing none of them for virgins."

"He said it should be for someone I can be committed too, I wanted to be committed to him." I moved my food around the dish "Is it stupid that I wanted to be committed to him?"

"No," she reached forward and took my hand in hers "I see the way you look at him, and I have never seen you look at anyone that way Bells. He looks at you the same way, I'll find out what's up with him?"

I rubbed at my forehead "My head is throbbing." I said with tears in my eyes "I think I need to head home for the day," but then I realized that Olivia was here today, which meant I would see Edward. After our lunch work went on as normal, and when the parent's started showing up I almost leaped for joy when I saw Edward. I walked over to him before he walked into the playroom. "Hey,"

"Hey Bells," Edward smiled sweetly down on me.

"You haven't called, and after what happened at the house I thought that this," I motioned between us "was over."

Edward huffed "I overreacted, it's just I've never been with a virgin and from what I hear most people what it to be special. I'm not good at the whole romance thing, and I feel like that's what you deserve. To be cherished and it just was crazy that you sprang that on me."

"I don't care about the romance I just want to be with you, and if me being a virgin is a bad thing then I'm sorry but I like you Edward and I want to be committed to you, what do you think?" He looked over my head for a few seconds and looked back down on me.

Edward took my face in his hands "I like you, I'm sorry I overreacted okay? We're going to do this, no pun intended, but I want to be with you Bella. I'm sorry truly." I smiled and went up on my tip toes to kiss him. "Ms. Swan, not in front of the kids."

I blushed and moved away "Sorry," I chuckled "do you wanna come over for dinner tonight? You can bring the girls?"

"I think that's a great idea," Edward leaned down and kissed my cheek "I've got to go collect my baby girl but I'll see you later."

* * *

><p>I was nervous, I'd never had dinner with Edward and the girls, and Josh was going to be home late because he was talking to Lauren tonight. I had just finished cooking the chicken and was starting to mash the potatoes, just as I finished I heard the doorbell. When I opened it Casey and Olivia flung at me and wrapped their arms around me.<p>

"We missed you Bella," Casey smiled squeezing me tight. "can we talk boys Bella? I haven't spoken to some other then Olivia and my dad for awhile." I laughed and moved into the house so everyone could be inside.

"Yeah after dinner." I smiled picking Olivia up and kissing her cheek "How are you princess, you get to see me everyday."

"Good, Miss. Belwa." Olivia mumbled hugging me tight and I set her on the ground. I was just about to ask Edward how he was when he quickly leaned down and kissed my lips.

"Looking good Miss. Bella." Edward joked and followed me into the kitchen. "Smells amazing, I haven't had a meal like this in forever."

"Thanksgiving is coming up, you'll get a good meal then." I said taking out four plate from the cabinet.

"That's very true," Edward starting making three plates, he liked waiting on the girls. "my mom always makes the most amazing turkey and her pie is to die for. What do you and Josh do?"

I made myself and sat down "We just stay home with each other." I mumbled. Edward called for the girls and they ran into the kitchen and sat down.

"Maybe you can come home with us," Edward said with a mouthful of food "my mother always loves guests."

"Grandma Esme loves meeting new people," Casey smiled "plus you're awesome." I blushed, Casey approved of me and when I looked at Edward he winked at me. "You should come."

"Well we'll have to see when that time comes." I looked over at Olivia as she struggled with her chicken and I reached over and cut some more pieces up for her.

"Thanks Belwa," Olivia smiled grabbing her sippy cup and taking a sip.

"So dad," Casey said moving some food around on her plate "Taylor Swift is coming to concert here in two months and a couple of the girls from the cheer squad are going and I was wondering if I could go."

"Expensive," Edward said "why must all you kids go to such expensive concerts?"

"She's awesome that's why!" Casey said "Please dad!"

"I'll think about it." Edward smiled. The rest of the dinner went by in ease and when finished Edward helped me wash dishes while the girls played in the living room. "They're a handful."

"They're amazing." I said nudging him "You did good raising them."

"I'm not finished yet," he laughed "so seriously would you like to go to my mothers with me for Thanksgiving, you and Josh?"

I chewed on my bottom lip "Are you sure you want me to go?"

"Of course, my parent's live about 7 hours from here, we can take a flight." Shit a flight, I would need tickets, two tickets. "I'll find cheap tickets, okay?"

"Okay," I blushed leaning up and kissing him "this is the first Thanksgiving I've had with someone other then Josh in years." Edward stopped washing and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Well I'm glad that you're spending it with me." He leaned down and pressed his lips firmly to mine. "I have one question, would you be open to talking to me about your parents?" Oh god. I pulled away and stuck my hands inside my pockets. "Bells, come on please?"

"It's person, and embarrassing."

"Hey nothing you say is going to make me change the way I feel about you."

"You don't know that, my family is fucked up Edward."

He took both my hands and brought them up to his lips "Let's go sit on the back porch and talk, please." I agreed and Edward went to check on the girls and told Casey to keep an eye on Olivia. When we sat down on the big swing on the back porch I felt knots form in my stomach.

"I've never told anyone other then Rosalie," I whispered, my hands where shaking and I tucked them under my legs "Edward I don't know." He tilted my head back towards him and he gave me a small smile.

"I'm not going anywhere Bella, whatever you tell me I'm not going to runaway."

I took a deep breath "It all started in eighth grade, that's when my parent's started changing. My dad was staying out later, and I thought he was cheating on my mom but he wasn't he was gambling. Gambled his car, our house, even tried to gamble me before." I looked down at my hands "I remember my mom yelling at him, asking him how he could gamble his daughter. When the guy arrived at the house I was convinced he was going to try and have sex with me, but my mom stopped him, offered herself up instead."

"Shit," I heard Edward whisper.

"After that my mom started going downhill, drugs bad. Weed, cocaine, pretty much anything she could get her hands on. My eighth grade graduation she showed up, white powder still on her nose. I was so embarrassed that I felt after I got my paper and walked home. Whose mom shows up to their graduation doped up? My dad started hitting my mom and I, never touched Josh though, he always liked Josh."

"Going into freshman year my dad was gambling money he didn't even have, long story short child services took us away and we lived with our Aunt for awhile, she hated us, told us our dad ruined her sister and if it wasn't for us maybe my mom could have gotten out of the marriage. So when I turned eighteen I got custody of Josh and went to college, worked and we lived in a motel for awhile."

Edward stared at my eyes wide. "I've been on my own for awhile, and when I met you I felt like I wasn't alone anymore. You make me not want to be alone anymore. But if you don't want that, I know how to be strong for myself, I know how to be alone." I waited for him to speak but nothing came out. "I freaked you out?"

"You, Isabella Swan, are one of the bravest, strongest people I have ever met." He pulled me close to him and kissed the tip of my nose "I don't want you to be alone, and I sure as hell am going to make sure that you never are."

**XOXO**


End file.
